翻譯Hybrid Destiny by amy
by Ningyn
Summary: Harry gets an unexpected inheritance and everything changes from there. Old enemies become friends and supposed friends become enemies, HPDM, LMSSRL, mpreg, MM, MMM
1. Chapter 1

授權書：

Re: please allow me to translate your fanfics

I don't mind if you translate them.　I'm glad you enjoyed my stories.

---------------------------------------------------

標題：Hybrid Destiny

作者：amy

級別：NC17

配對：Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius/Severus/Remus/Lucius(真正意義上的一個圓…)

棄權：I do not own this story, nor do I make any money off this story.

font colorred b 警告：魔法生物Harry！生子文！

譯者：寧&眠&費伊&寒露

---------------------------------------------------

翻譯：寧

對Harry來說今年的夏天過得特別的緩慢。他被鎖在自己的房間裏除非他姨媽交給他一些家事雜務的活去幹。這是他迎接他第七學年之前的夏天，而距離他十七嵗的生日也只剩下不到一個小時。他的朋友Ron曾經告訴他大部分的巫師，在他們十七嵗的時候會接到他們所遺傳的魔力。前提是如果他有任何魔法生物的血統，他可能會得到那傳承的遺產，這可能意味著他能夠得到一點力量上的推進。Harry，當然，只是期待那力量的推進，因爲他知道她的母親是Muggle出生而他的父親是個純血統的巫師。他錯的是多麼離譜。

Harry聽到窗外的輕叩聲，他擡頭看到了五隻貓頭鷹正等著進入。他打開了窗戶而那送貨的貓頭鷹感激地飛進來並停在了床上。Harry將他們身上的物品卸了下來，給了貓頭鷹們一些食物和水，然後他打開了他的禮物。Hermione送給了他一本關於怎麽變成一個Animagus（化獸師）的書；Mrs Weasley送給了他一個蛋糕和一些肉餡派；Remus送給了他一本關於一些少見的強大防禦咒語的書和一本關於稀奇魔法生物（翻了幾面之後他看到一些名稱諸如Fae，Royal Elf，四元素和各種自然界的仙女以及satyres（希臘神話中半人半羊的森林之神））；Wealey兄弟送給他了一些雙胞胎的惡作劇商店中的樣品，Quidditch周邊，還有一堆的巧克力；而Hagrid送給了他一本記載那些奇幻野獸的書。他很快的拿來他事先寫好的感謝信，將他們綁在這些貓頭鷹們的腳上，便將他們送上了他們的歸途。

當那些貓頭鷹離去不久，Harry瞄了一眼時鐘，發現距離他的生日僅剩下一分鐘了。一切都是如此突然，Harry癱倒在地板上失去了意識。他的身體開始漂浮到空中，他的房間中旋起了陣風，數不清的彩色光芒環繞在他的身體四周。那些光芒明亮到幾乎在大街的盡頭都可以看到它們（或者說，如果任何人清醒的話都可以看到它們）。一個突然原始魔力的湧動震動了房子的地基，這吵醒了Dursley一家。他們全部沖向大門當另一次魔力的湧動沖開了門板，並將他們撞飛到牆上，他們被衝擊的不省人事。

當Privet Drive的監護警報開始發出尖叫聲時Dumbledore正坐在他的辦公室。他跳了起來檢查是什麽觸發了警報，看到了一個陌生的魔法信號。他衝向壁爐，通過它聯係了Severus Snape。

「Severus，馬上到我的辦公室來，緊急情況！」

Severus通過壁爐走了出來，然後詢問，「怎麼會事，Albus？」

「Privet Drive的監護正在消失，Harry遇到什麽麻煩了。我需要你去Dursleys那裏接他，並將他帶回Hogwarts。這可能是因為他的傳承。但，如果他的力量增強到了那種強度，他便再也不需要待在那個地方了。」

「我現在出發，」Severus說。雖然他自己所能想到的是'爲什麽是我？爲什麽我就得跟處理那個討人厭的小屁孩這種事情纏在一起。他可能一點事都沒有。他可能只是對於自己的力量不像他之前所擁有的那樣有些驚慌而失去了控制。'

Severus現影在街尾的公園裏，怒氣沖沖的走向Number 4 Privet Drive（女貞街4號，Dursley的住址）。他還沒能走兩步路，就看到了炫目的光芒從他目的地的二樓的臥房中放出。看到那光芒之後他加快了自己的腳步，爲了得到入門許可而開始敲門。當他遲遲沒得到回應，他抽出了他自己的魔杖並用了一個解鎖咒語打開了大門。他走上樓梯只看到三個Dursley的成員不省人事的躺在走廊上，通過了臥室敞開的門板，他看見Harry正漂浮在半空中，氣流在他的四周奔流，完全的被耀眼的光芒所包圍。他所能做的只是驚訝的瞠目結舌。

Severus甚至沒有時間將他的下巴從地板上撿回來（象徵性的説法，當然）在那氣流慢慢的停息，光芒消失，而Harry緩緩的降落回地板。Severus將Dursley一家扔回了他們的床上，然後回去檢查Harry。又一次的他全然的震驚。Harry仍倒在地上，但他看起來完全的不同。他的頭髮看上去快到達腰際，而且現在，雖然仍是黑色的，卻流瀉著銀色和紅色的條紋。他也同時擁有了一雙尖耳，而且看上去長了幾英寸。

Severus只用了「accio」（飛來咒）來收拾Harry所有的東西，一把抓起Harry的手臂，便觸動了能帶他們直奔醫療室的Porkeys（門鑰匙）。當他們一到達Hospital Wing，Pomphrey夫人便跑向他們，身後緊跟隨著Dumbledore。在看到Harry的第一眼，他們兩人均在震驚中不穩的搖晃。Poppy首先恢復過來，迅速並匆匆的確定沒有任何Harry健康上的副作用。

「Albus，Harry的魔力水準不是得到一個微小的推進，它們得到了一個意義重大的推進。很驚訝他的力量沒有將那房子徹底移為平地。他也擁有了非人類的力量屬性。從他的耳朵我能夠說他是某種精靈，但現在除了巫師屬性出現了兩種不同的屬性。我對另一種屬性是什麽沒有確切地把握。」Poppy回答。

「Well，我知道關於精靈的。他的父親幾乎是個純血統的Royal Elf。他僅只是有足夠的巫師魔力讓他進到Hogwarts。在學校的時候他用了一個迷惑咒去掩飾他的耳朵。我不知道另外一個屬性會是什麽，因爲就我所知，Potter家族並沒有和除了Royal Elf之外的其他魔法生物結合。」Albus說。

當他們聽見Harry開始在床上移動的聲音後，他們全部轉頭去看那個男孩。當Harry看見那天花板時，他又乖乖的倒回去，因爲是他非常熟悉的一個天花板。在過去的六年之中他看到足夠多的次數去認識他上方這面天花板的每個細節。

「發生了什麽事？爲什麽我會在這裡？我怎麽到這得？」Harry有點狂亂的詢問。發現自己出現在Hogwarts的Hospital Wing有點（好吧，非常的）的令他不安，當：a)現在正處於暑假當中。b)他能記得的最後一件事情是貓頭鷹們的離去和往時鐘上的一瞥。c)他並不處於任何的痛苦中且也沒感覺壞的能夠得到待在醫療室的批准。

「Harry，在你阿姨房子的監護警報開始顯現奇怪的魔法信號，以防萬一我派Severus去找你並將你帶到了Hogwarts。」Albus有些含糊的說。

「以防什麽萬一？教授。」Harry問。

「目前我們所知的是，你沒有危險，而你的傳承是比我們所要預期都還要意義深遠的強大。而接下來才是真正的問題所在，我們覺得你待在這會比較好，萬一你想要練習怎麽更好的控制你的魔力。特別在現在這個情形，因爲你傳承了你精靈族的遺傳。」Dumbledore解釋。

「我精靈族的遺傳？我爲什麽會有一個精靈族的遺傳？每個人總是告訴我Potter家族是純血種而母親則是Muggle出身的女巫。」Harry問。

「Well，從魔法角度來説，事實上Potter是純血的家族。從第一代Potter起他們便是Royal Elf的後裔。你的父親是幾個世紀以來第一沒有和一個Royal Elf（或者某個至少擁有直系的Royal Elf血脈）結合的Potter。除了你母親和我之外學校沒有人知道關於James的血統。」Albus說。

「我從這個傳承之中得到了這些頭髮？」Harry挖苦的問。

「Well，James從來沒有真的有過長髮。這可能是由於你所擁有的另一種魔法屬性。而那耳朵，另一方面，明確的來自精靈的遺傳。」Albus說。

「我的人生就不能正常點嗎？」Harry問。「雖然我的確認為我會喜歡我整個談話中再沒有眼鏡的條件下清清楚楚的看到每件事物和每個人的事實。」接著他站了起來伸伸懶腰，發現到自己高了幾英寸（雖然仍比除了Poppy的其他人矮。）「我也變高了，但我仍然比我年齡層的要矮。我永遠不可能長到六英尺[寧：就是1米83哈哈。」

「Well，那也是意料之中的，Harry，你在孩童時期營養失調。那的確影響到成長。現在，Poppy說你必須整個晚上待在這裡，以確定我們將不再有有其他的驚喜，不過你應該明早便可以離開。我還沒決定是否要讓你待在這裡或者帶你去Grimmauld Place（寧：小天狼星那棟房子…中文我忘了　）。不過我明天早上會得出結論的，晚安，Harry。」

「晚安，教授。」他回答。

Harry回到床上，僅僅盯著天花板，度過這最新改變的漫長時間，還有它們在未來能如何影響他。我真的需要看看我明天能不能到圖書館去，並作些關於Royal Elf的調查，這樣一來我能知道接下來會發生什麽。我，毫無疑問的，對這些魔法生物一翹不通。唯一我看過的精靈只有家庭小精靈。腦中充斥著這些想法，Harry最終陷入了夢鄉。

—TBC—


	2. Chapter 2

chap2: What? There's more

翻譯：眠

第二天Harry醒來時，Poppy正來準備進行更多的測試。她試圖能夠發現另一種魔法屬性是什麼。不過她的運氣依然不怎麼好。而當Harry起床走向衛生間的路上，他將頭髮從肩膀拉到了前面，想更好的觀察自己的變化時，Poppy發現了他背上的紋身。

「Harry !立刻回到這來！」她大叫起來。

Harry嚇的跳了起來，完全茫然的看著他。他太震驚於她的喊叫而無法立刻做出反應。不過，Poppy，從另一方面來説，有點不耐煩。她很快瘋狂的招著手讓男孩上她那去，並且不停的敲著腳。Harry終於足夠的能從震驚中解脫後，便小心慎重的朝她走去。Poppy迅速的將他轉了過去再次凝視著他的後背。她的手摸了摸紋身，但是它感覺就像是普通的皮膚，她沒有感覺到任何不可思意的地方。

「 Harry，你在夏天裏有去紋身嗎？」她問。

「恩，不，不過我很想要一個。怎麼了？」Harry完全的困惑。

「我會讓校長到這來，也許他可以解釋這些所有的事。」她說著，並不打算正面回答問題。

在Harry能夠有機會說話前，Madame Pomphre已經離開了房間。她用壁爐呼叫了校長，並且拒絕離開房間，直到校長出現在hospital wing的門口。Albus和Poppy一同進入了房間，Harry立刻神經緊張的站了起來。

「好吧，我怎麼了？如果Madame Pomfrey必須讓你到這來解釋什麼，那一定非常糟了，教授。那麼我會為此而送命嗎？」Harry不安的問。

「Well，那並不真的那麼壞，但是我認為我們終於揭開了另一種魔法屬性是什麼了。並不是很多魔法生物同時擁有羽翼而且有依然保持人類的形態的。」Albus開始講述起來。當他看到Harry臉上顯而易見的疑問時，他抬手阻止了他提問。「你知道當Veela生氣時他們會出現翅膀[寧：我怎麽不知道Orz，吸血鬼也偶爾會有翅膀。而最後的一種則是fae。所有的fae天生就有翅膀，但只有真正強大的fae能夠將他們的翅膀化為紋身隱藏在他們的背後。這就是我對這些紋身唯一的解釋。」

「等，等一下。我有一對翅膀的紋身在我背後。我怎麼會突然有對紋身在我背上？我曾想過去紋個龍（眠：龍？哦小H你果然早就對小D有興趣了呢潛意識的說）或者鳳凰，但是…哦，不，我不得不有對翅膀。這情形還能再怎麼詭異下去？」Harry大喊，就在同時，紋身消失了，巨大的有著黑色，綠色以及銀色羽毛的翅膀從他背後展了開來。Poppy被嚇的退後了幾步，而Albus則看起來有點驚慌。Harry終於發現了他們的反應，他向後瞥了眼，看到的是滿目的羽毛。「太好了，真的是太好了。我可以把這理解為這些紋身不僅僅是用來裝飾的嗎？」他辛辣的諷刺的問。

「好吧，我猜那有一種方法來看待它。現在我絕對相信我的推斷是正確的。顯然你是elf/fae的混合體，雖然我並不很清楚那些fae的血統是從哪來的。我建議去Potter家的金庫去找找和這現象有關的線索。他們應該藏有很多關於你祖先的詳細資料。當然，鑒於這個新發現，我相信如果在Hogwarts度過餘下的夏天會是不錯的選擇。我會在一周之內安排一天讓你去Diagon Alley買你上學所需的東西。」Albus決定。

「教授，我是否能夠用下圖書館，這樣我可以發現更多關於我現在這情況的資訊，至少我能知道我還會發生什麼？」Harry詢問。

「當然，Harry。你可以使用圖書館，只是別離開的太晚就行。你住在你平時Gryffindor塔樓的房間，直到開學。稍後我們會再談談。」Dumbledore回答。

在Dumbledore離開不久後，Harry決定利用他的時間去圖書館做些研究。他只能發現兩本關於elve的書和一本關於fae的書。哦不錯，差不多應該開始了不是嗎？他告訴自己，然後打開了第一本書。在兩個小時不算簡短的閱讀後，他所學到的僅僅是皇室精靈是所有精靈種族中最強大的，他們能夠輕易的控制自然界的事物（植物和動物），並且他們有一個命定的伴侶，但是即使沒有找到對方，他們也不會死。而關於包含fae資訊的書裏，只提到關於fae的能力則強烈取決於他們自身的力量。弱小的fae只有和小精靈差不多的力量，而強大的fae則能夠創造通往另一空間的能力，並且能夠控制許多元素。覺得有些氣餒，Harry回了塔樓去完成他開學第一天就要交的魔藥作業。

—TBC—


	3. Chapter 3

chap3：Changing Loyalties

翻譯：寧

Draco看向他臥室的窗外。他現在是極度的無聊。他的父親和母親一整天都不在而他想去Diagon Alley購物。他對他的父親有些小小的憤怒，由於Lucius一直對他施加壓力去烙上黑魔標記。Draco不想要那個標記，但如果這是他唯一能夠生存的道路，那麽他仍會踏上。

突然間他的房門被猛然的打開。Draco被這個入侵者嚇了一跳然後看見他的父親站在門口。他僅僅能做的只是震驚得看著他的父親，因爲Lucius現在看起來像是剛經歷一場大戰，並且成爲那個戰敗者。在他能夠問出任何問題之前，Lucius便衝進了房間，並下達指令，「Draco，把你所有的東西收拾好。我們現在就出發去Hogwarts。」

「父親，怎麽回事？發生什麽事了？」他焦急地詢問。

「沒有時間管那些問題了。只是快收拾好你的東西，然後來書房見我。」說完他便離開了房間。

Draco被嚇得夠嗆，嚴格的執行他所被告知的。他在十分鐘之內便收拾好所有的東西並走向門口。當他一抵達書房，Lucius只將他推到了壁爐邊，扔了一把Floo Powder（飛路粉；呼嚕粉），並大聲喊出「校長辦公室」。Draco從壁爐裏跌了出來，並只能設法及時地移動出來好讓Lucius站在他身後。校長只是驚訝擡頭。

「Lucius，Draco。我怎麽能得到這份榮幸？」他問。

「Albus，我們想要對你和Harry Potter的目標宣誓我們的忠誠。這樣一來我們需要安全的庇護。」Lucius直接的說。

「而我能詢問是什麽造成這個突然性忠誠的轉換？」Albus問。

「Vildemort認爲我對他的忠誠不夠。他讓我把Draco交給他作爲他的"新娘和繼承人的母親"。由於我拒絕交出我的兒子，他抓走了Narcissa，強暴她並最後殺了她。無需多言，這讓我重新思考了我的忠誠。」他回答。[寧：TMD無語了…

這件事讓Draco震驚的盯著他的父親，令他感到強烈的痛苦和害怕。「母親死了！」他大喊。

「我很抱歉讓你以這種形式知道，Draco。我們真的沒有那個時間好好爲此哀悼，爲此我很抱歉。但關於他我們需要做些準備，因爲我不會讓他碰你一根汗毛的。」Lucius回答。

「我將接受你的效忠，如果你願意在吐真劑[寧：Veritaserum，MD這個字差點沒殺了我…的作用之下發誓。如果沒有其他的事情，今晚你們可以待在這裡。」Albus說。

Albus起身，走向門口，並給了兩個Malfoy一個手勢讓他們走在自己前面。一當他們走出了校長辦公室，三人走向了和Gryffindor塔所在的同一樓層，為他們指示了一間過夜用的套房。然後校長離開了那，把剩餘的時間給了他們自己。

一旦他們單獨相處，Draco進了去自己的房間，崩潰的開始哭泣。他不敢相信他的母親已經死了，雖然他終於知道了為什麼他父親會在莊園裏有那麼強烈的反應。他們現在和光明方成爲了同盟。他最後讓自己哭著睡著。

Lucius在他自己的房間裏正經歷著類似的情形。雖然他並沒有愛上Narcissa，但他仍十分的關心她，而她的離開是無疑的殘忍。雖然他仍受到他妻子死亡的哀痛影響，但他對自己的決定完全不後悔。就算是Narciss也會同意這個決定。不論付出什麽，他們也會保證他們兒子的安全。

第二天早上Malfoys從Fawkes那收到了來自校長辦公室的邀請。十一點的時候Lucius和Draco再一次的和校長會了面。這一次Snape教授也在場，他被要求來執行吐真劑。Lucius得到優先使用的特權。

「你的全名是？」

「Lucius Ethan Malfoy。」

「你是真誠的請求對Albus Dumbledore宣誓你的忠誠嗎？」

「不，我對Albus Dumbledore和Harry Potter宣誓我的忠誠。」

「爲什麽是Harry Potter？」

「因爲他將會是那個摧毀Drak Lord的人。」

「是什麽讓你改變了你忠誠的對象？」

「Drak Lord強暴並謀殺了我的妻子由於我拒絕讓他擁有Draco當作性取樂的對象（寧：sexual pleasure…這意思怎麽翻譯才貼切呢…）。」

「你將會協助Harry Potter殺死Drak Lord麽？」

「沒什麽會比在我的眼前看到那蛇面的雜種緩慢痛苦的死去更讓我鍾愛的了。」Luicus激動地結束。

「Draco，現在輪到你了。」Snape說。

「你的全名？」

「Draco Lucien Malfoy。」

「你是真誠的請求對Albus Dumbledore宣誓你的忠誠嗎？」

「不，就像我父親一樣，我將我大部分的忠誠獻給Harry Potter然後是Albus Dumblerdore。」

「爲什麽大部分獻給Harry Potter？」

「因爲他將會是那個摧毀Drak Lord的人，而他對我而言更值得信賴。」

「是什麽讓你改變了你忠誠的對象？」

「我並沒有改變我忠誠的對象。我從未效忠於Drak Lord。我只是假裝效忠於他，因爲我的父親效忠于他而我想要生存。然後他強暴並殺了我的母親，而就像父親那樣，我希望親眼看到他的死亡。」Draco回答。

「既然你們對忠誠的宣言句句屬實，我將會盡可能的提供幫助並給予你們一個安全的庇護隔絕Voldemort。鑒於我們已經有另一個學生在這裡度過暑假，你們可以留在學校或者留在鳳凰社的總部。」Dumbledore說。

「我們寧願留在這裡，謝謝。」兩個Malfoy異口同聲地說。

—TBC—

[寧：哦哦小D這麽快就對小H獻出他的忠誠了好YY阿哈哈！

[眠：我覺得最後那句一口同聲的話也很EG啊哈哈


	4. Chapter 4

chap4：Tentative Friendships

翻譯：寧

隔天早上，就在Harry正要離開塔樓時，他撞上了Draco。Harry後退了幾步，擡頭看他到底撞倒了什麽人，並發現了些別的事。Harry身高的突增只讓他達到了5'9英尺，然而他眼前的這個人至少6尺1英寸，甚至更高。當他看到了Draco Malfoy的臉孔時，他驚訝的又倒退了幾步。

「Malfoy！你在這裡做什麽？」Harry問。

「我可以問你同樣的問題，但是那是毫無意義的，因爲Dumbledore已經告訴了我們有另一個學生在這過暑假。這麽説來這裡就是Gryffindor塔。我所知道的只是它是在這層樓裏。」Draco做出了註解。

「好吧，你是誰，你想做什麽？」Harry問，謹慎的緩緩遠離Draco。

Draco突然放聲大笑。這只讓Harry變得更加的緊張。無疑的他從來沒看過這樣的Malfoy，而他真的不太清楚是什麽讓這個發生。當Draco最後停止大笑時，他只注意到Harry現在已經正站在裏自己幾步遠的地方，手掌靠近他的魔杖。他注意到了Harry外貌上的新變化。

「Potter，你到底發生了什麽事？」Draco問。

「沒事啊，爲什麽這麽問？」Harry回答。

「所以說那尖尖的耳朵，缺席的眼鏡，還有顔色怪異的頭髮在這幾天都等同於沒事？」Draco諷刺的問。

「噢，這些變化。我繼承了我的遺傳。顯然的我的父親是一位Royal Elf。」Harry漫步經心地說。

「Royal Elf？那他怎麽能夠成功的對每個人隱瞞？我一直以爲Potter家族是純血。」他問。

「Well，以魔法的角度來説，按照Dumbledore的説法，他們是純血種。他們只不過不是純血的巫師。是的沒錯，Royal Elf是Potter血統中唯一的魔法生物。Dumbledore也說了他們能夠利用牢不可破的魔法設法讓這隱藏起來，雖然我不知道任何咒語是牢不可破的，你知道麽？」他回答。

「不知道。所以說這個遺傳就是你暑假出現在這裡的原因？」Draco問。

「是的。沒有任何冒犯的意思，Malfoy，不過你有點把我嚇著了。你意識到我們整個對話中沒有侮辱和挑釁了嗎？請告訴我發生了什麽事爲什麽你會在這裡。」Harry提出了請求。

「我們和光明方結成同盟了。」Draco簡單的說。

「什麽？！這怎麽會發生？發生了什麽事？」Harry發狂似的問。

「Voldemort殺了我的母親。除此之外，他顯然想要我做他的玩具男孩。無需多言，我父親堅決反對並把我帶到了這。」Draco說。

「Voldemort想要…跟你…？Ewwww。我為你的母親感到遺憾。」Harry說。

「Ewwww的確是那個準確的詞。所以我和父親暫時會留在學校。我們本可以去鳳凰社的總部，但我父親只決定留在這裡。事實上，我希望我們能夠留在這裡。我真的不喜歡和那些人交涉。而我們能夠有一場文明對話的原因是因爲現在周圍沒有其他的Slytherin而我也不用再假裝支持Drak Lord。僅享受緩刑的時光。」Draco說。

「我把這理解成只有一個暑假的延緩？」Harry問。

「我不知道。我們會知道的。你找到什麽關於Royal Elf的了麽？」Draco問。

「只找到他們是精靈中力量最強大的種族，並且能熟練的操縱自然。事實上我沒法知道更多關於精靈的了。我昨天才找到的。我找到了兩本精靈的書，而兩本之中一本都只有兩段。而它們都是這樣含糊不清的記述。一個人要怎麽瞭解情況，當那些作者以一種不做正面説明的方式來講述。我的意思是，他們提到了精靈有伴侶，但卻沒給出任何綫索關於精靈應該怎麽知道他們已經找到他們伴侶。如果我是Veela的話那這就會簡單的多了，然後我可以去尋找我的伴侶。但是不，我就非得不一樣。」Harry發著牢騷。

「還有其他新鮮事麽？就說出一件你以輕鬆方式做的事吧，你現在要去圖書館麽？」他問。

「Yeah。我真的必須找到些關於精靈們更深入的資訊。我需要知道該期待什麽。我的意思是，如果這會讓我的魔力變得衰弱不穩會發生什麽。那會是我最倒楣的時刻如果Voldemort在那精確的瞬間發動攻擊。你要跟我一起去圖書館麽？我會很感激你的幫忙。我甚至不介意你是個Malfoy。這個時候，任何的幫助都會很好。」Harry說。

「感謝耶穌，真榮幸知道我在你心中地位如此崇高。我真好因爲我在這裡。」Draco嘲弄。

「好吧，你又嚇著我了。不過既然我們這麽的文明禮貌，你對於將我們過去的敵對拋在腦後有什麽意見？我們可能不能從朋友做起，不過我們能夠嘗試看看。」Harry說。

「我只能答應你去嘗試。並不是所有的態度都只是表演，過去我真得不怎麽喜歡你。」Draco說。

「是，是，我也一樣。既然我們已經將那些排除在我們交流的模式中了，一起去圖書館吧。」Harry說。

他們到了圖書館，而Draco已經翻開另外兩本書全然專心於小精靈的種族上。Harry想過請他找些關於fae種族的書，但他現在真的還沒有信任Draco到那種程度。他們快速翻閲著那些書，發現你可以區別精靈之間力量的水準通過一些特殊的記號。頭髮的長度是fae一個顯著的特點，但色彩的條紋才是力量的標誌。條紋的數目也代表著力量的等級。紅色的條紋意味著和掠奪型野獸的密切關係，而銀色的條紋意味著治療的能力。考慮到他頭髮上閃動的紅色和銀色條紋，Harry應該能夠馴服最兇猛的野獸並且有強大的治癒能力。到他們發現這些有趣的訊息是，時間已經不早了，而彼此也都打了好幾次呵欠。

「看不下去了。我太累了。我們可以結束了嗎」Harry可憐兮兮的發著牢騷。

「這是你的調查，不過我同意你。現在的確是該離開的時間了。你明天早上還會回來麽？」Draco問。

「不，我想我會去測試我的能力。我想Hagrid應該還在這裡，我可以在"掠奪型野獸"這方面向他尋求些幫助。我絕對不會自己去嘗試那個。」Harry說。

「好吧，晚安。」他邊說邊打呵欠。

「Yeah，晚安。」Harry回答。

—TBC—


	5. Chapter 5

chap5 ：Contemplations

翻譯：寧

Draco漫步回自己的房間，想著過去幾小時中他所得知關於Harry的事情。他不敢相信在過去這兩個月之中Harry變化了如此之多（而且更好，我可能補充）。他不像以前那樣急性子[寧：short tempered，其實我覺得比較像是莽撞的意思？，雖然對自己的面容的注意有點好笑。看到聖人Potter從他身邊逃跑可不是件常有的事。他的生日在四月份已經過了[寧：不是六月嗎？？汗，但他所得到的遺傳只是一個意義重大的力量推進。他的魔葯技巧更加精確了，並且他的防禦和攻擊魔法達到最高水準。

他走進了套間，發現他的父親正在火爐前讀著本書。「父親，我回來了。你絕對不會相信我今天得知了什麽，或者來自誰的。」他在問候時說。

「你今天得知了什麽，Draco？」Lucius有些詼諧的問。

「你知道Potter家族是精靈血統的麽？」Draco問。

「不。我一直以爲Potter家是純種的巫師。你從哪裏聽來他們精靈血統的？」Lucius問。

「直接從那消息來源那聽到的，毋庸置疑。今天下午我踫到了Harry，我們花了一整天在圖書館查找關於Royal Elf的訊息。」他回答。

「我以爲你恨Harry，」Lucius說。

「你最近有見過他麽？跟我們兩個比起來他還算矮，不過他長高了些，所以這讓他看起來不像快餓死那樣。他的頭髮長到了他的腰際，上面佈滿了銀色的條紋。我們發現那些條紋是力量的象徵，而那讓他能夠控制掠奪型野獸並且更容易使用治癒的能力。他也有對可愛的尖耳朵，並且他再也不需要那付令人厭惡的眼鏡了。」Draco說。

「Draco，這聽起來你對他一見傾心了。他不可能改變那麽多。」Lucius說。

「Well，我從不真正的恨Harry。我憤怒因爲他爲了那愚蠢的Weasel拒絕了我的友誼，而我嫉妒因爲他在許多不同的方便比我要優秀。除此之外，你不會還計劃著要讓我和Parkinson那只母牛結婚吧？」Draco擔心的問。

「不！Parkonson家族仍在Dark Lord的核心中。讓你和那只母牛結婚只會讓你被殺掉。當然，你現在已經激起了我的好奇心去留意Potter。我會自己去看看那些變化在我能夠相信你完全的轉了向之前。」Lucius說。

「你等著吧，」Draco大笑。「你絕對會看到那些我所說的。話説回來，你今天一整天做了什麽？」

「我大部分的時間跟Dumbledore在一起，試著找出從這裡繼續行動的最佳方法。我最後決定，在剩餘的暑假中留在學校會比較好。我實在不想去處理那些來自鳳凰社成員們的猜疑，尤其是現在。在這裡會比較安寧，而且這將會給我們時間克服Narcissa的死亡。我設想我明天也將會跟著Dumbledore去測定開學後的一連串列動。我想知道他是否已經雇用了一個DADA教師。」Lucius沉思。[寧：有也會捨棄的！！L爹來吧

「雖然我想說，那將會很棒如果能有你當我們新的DADA教師，我仍不抱太大的希望。我們將需要安排一天到Diagon Alley去買我新學年的學校用品。或許我們能和Harry一起去？」Draco問。

「我會和Albus討論討論。」他回答。

「母親的葬禮會是什麽時候？甚至我們能否舉辦一個？畢竟，你能取得她的遺體麽？」Draco哀傷的問。

「我們能做的只有一場紀念儀式。Severus告訴我Dark Lord將她的屍體燒成了灰燼。我一能安排好我們就會舉辦紀念儀式。你有什麽特別想邀請的人麽？我將會請Dumbledore和Severus參加，爲了額外的保護。」Lucius說。

「我能邀請Harry麽？我不知道他是否會參加，因爲，讓我們面對這個，他和你的歷史（或者說我的，就此而言）並不真的有個令人愉快的回憶，不過我們同意試著成爲朋友，所以他可能來。」Draco說。

「好的，你可以邀請Potter。只要確定你告訴他Dumbledore和Severus也將會參加。那可能會動搖他的決定。」Lucius說。

「順便一提，你知道關於任何的牢不可破的魔法麽？Harry說Dumbledore告訴他他父親成功隱藏他精靈特徵的唯一方法便是通過牢不可破的魔法。Harry和我從沒有聽説過一個咒語只能夠被他的執行者撤除的。」Draco問。

「現在手邊沒有。我將會做些調查，看看我能不能找到什麽。現在有點晚了，並且經過一整天下來和Dumbledore交涉，我覺得我現在真的累了。你也別熬太晚。」Lucius邊走向他的臥房邊說。

Draco在壁爐前的沙發上坐下，回想這兩天。他的母親死了，他的整個世界被完全顛倒了過來。他的父親曾經服務所有的和Dark Lord有關係的，而現在卻向光明陣營宣誓了效忠，並且甚至看起來一點也沒有後悔這個決定。他也發現自己在面對他最大的對手Harry Potter時表現出文明禮儀。當Harry今天下午撞到他時，他十分的被他的新外表所震撼，他沒辦法回到像過去一樣的態度，憎恨和嘲笑那個男孩。他意識到要和Harry成爲朋友是多麽的容易，因爲那個男孩幾乎是要滲出善意（在他擁有的精靈光芒下現在更是尤其如此）。腦海裏充斥著這些思想的漩渦，Draco最後漸漸的在沙發上睡著。

—TBC—


End file.
